


A world we can call our own

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Coda, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Sign Language, it's Frenchie and Kimiko's world we're just living in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: they make me so soft, like they're so cute, I love them sm 🥺
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A world we can call our own

It's been two days since the shit that's gone down with Stormfront and Homelander, since Mallory disbanded them and Butcher disappeared without a word. It's been two days of radio silence, but Serge knows it's just the calm before the storm, it's just a matter of time before another Supe comes out to fuck things up, and with that another Hughie, someone stupid enough to think they can take on a CompV powered superhuman alone.

MM is back to his family, something he's been wanting since day one, Hughie is working with Neuman now, and if _that_ is not a twist, and Starlight is back to the Seven, to keep an eye on them but especially Homelander, she said. Butcher is fuck knows where, said he'd wait for Mallory to take Ryan and then nothing more. It wouldn't be the first time, nor the last, he does something like that and Serge is waiting for a call from him that will come when things start to heat up again. Kimiko stayed with him, and he didn't have a doubt about it. They've bonded since the day they found her in that basement, even if she looked at him with murder in her eyes, but then again, she looked at all of them that way.

Serge gets up from the table and walks over to the couch, where Kimiko is drawing something, her brows furrowed and the tip of her tongue poking out in concentration.

He sits next to her, «Hey» he says softly, lightly pinching her on the thigh, «I wanna take you somewhere»

Kimiko looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and curiosity in her eyes. She signs something, and Serge catches the words _where_ and _we_ and _going_ , and he tells her it's a surprise with both his voice and his hands. She still doesn't seem convinced, but when Serge takes her hands and pleads («Come on, mon coeur, I promise it will be fun»), making her stand up, she rolls her eyes, pretending to be annoyed, even if a smile creeps on her face and she lets herself be pulled out the door.

They arrive at an anonymous building where music can be heard behind the closed steel door and where the bouncer doesn't spare them a second glance when they walk past. Inside it's neon lights and sweaty bodies and loud music, and Kimiko looks at it all with awe, the green laser lights dancing on her face and neck to the beat, and she's beautiful. Good lord, she's beautiful. Kimiko looks up at him. She signs, _Dancing?_

Serge has the time to nod once before he's being dragged on the dance floor by one hand. Kimiko dances like there's no tomorrow and no one's watching, and Serge is helpless to it, like with everything she does. He twirls her, and she laughs when she comes back in his arms, full of life and joy. Serge buys them drinks, some dark German beer he never heard the name of, and Kimiko drinks it in three gulps like the champ she is, and doesn't wobble when she stands up, as if she just drank a glass of water. Maybe CompV gave her high alcohol tolerance too, Serge thinks.

They stay there, in that anonymous disco, for hours, until the dj announces one last song, and Kimiko intertwines her fingers with Serge's and pulls him on the dance floor one last time.

Outside, the world is scary silent compared to the loud bass inside. It must be 2 or 3 in the morning when they make their way back to their small hidden apartment under the yellow street lights. Kimiko's hand finds its way in Serge's and he closes his fingers around hers. After a moment, she tugs at his hand. _Thank you_ , she signs.

Serge smiles, kisses her forehead. On her skin, he says, «Anytime, mon coeur»

**Author's Note:**

> they make me so soft, like they're so cute, I love them sm 🥺


End file.
